


Syko's Qrowtober Drabbles

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Qrowtober, Qrowtober2020, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Just my little collection of drabbles for Qrowtober.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 148
Kudos: 59





	1. Professions

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone told me about this like... a week?... before it started. Which means I didn't have a lot of time to prepare so I'm going to do drabbles rather than try to kill myself making a full fic for each prompt. 31 (Free Day) maybe a full fic depending on several things but for the most part they won't be more than a few hundred words each.

As a child, Qrow hadn’t ever really even known that something like a profession existed. You were either useful to the tribe and held your own, deadweight to be discarded or sacrificed for the good of the tribe, or you were a target for being raided. He’d first learned to fight with a sword with his twin, the two of them training together constantly to hone their abilities. Their natural skill and agility quickly made them useful to the tribe, even at a young age. Then his semblance made itself known and he began to lean more towards deadweight despite his fighting prowess. To keep Raven safe from his semblance, and to protect her from the danger of being so closely associated with deadweight, Qrow started to spend more time exploring the forests around them whenever they made camp instead of staying with the tribe itself. 

It was useful in it’s own way, allowing him to pick up stealth skills no one else possessed while he followed travelers and caravans, listening in and occasionally swiping something if he liked it. He heard stories while he lurked in the trees, silent and unseen by the travelers he stalked. Strangely the stories that drew him the most were the ones about a Hunter, the greatest threat to his tribe. Qrow would follow for miles without realizing it just to hear every word about the Grimm Reaper, until Raven would use her semblance to find him and bring him back. 

It was those stories that inspired the creation of his weapon. After all, if scythes really were the most dangerous weapon then mastering one meant he would no longer be considered deadweight to the tribe. He would be able to keep them safe and stand by his sister the way he used to. He never imagined that his decision would be what caused him to be picked to go to the academy to learn to kill huntsmen. And even if he had, he never would have dreamed that he’d abandon his tribe and actually take up the profession.


	2. Feathers

It wasn’t something he noticed at first. The soft downy tufts that began to grow at his hairline on the back of his neck were nearly indistinguishable from his actual hair and had been there for longer than it took him to realize. Oz hadn’t said anything specifically about it when he’d told them of the magic he could give them that would allow them to fly though he had said they could expect some minor changes. As far as Qrow was concerned the soft little feathers were hardly the worst thing that could have happened and really, he hadn’t even been the one to notice it. It had actually been Tai one day when he’d fallen asleep next to the blond and fallen into his lap, something that he still occasionally heard about from Tai though they both smiled fondly at the memory. 

When Summer found out about it she’d started snagging the loose bits to stuff into pillows and quilts. He’d tried to stop her a few times but eventually he decided it just wasn’t worth the fight and let her do what she wanted. At one point he’d even started to help her with collecting the bits. She’d been so thrilled that she had made a gift for him with the fluff. He still had the first tiny quilt she’d made out of their old cloaks and his feathers, a white rose on a red background. It covered his lap, all of his legs if he folded them but it was old, fragile, and he left it where it would be safe. In his room at Tai’s house. 

He hoped that maybe someday he’d be able to pass it on to Ruby or Yang’s kid. Let them curl up under it while he told them stories of their grandmother Summer so they could know her in some way that was physical. So that they could understand just how much love she had for her family. Now, he just hoped they all lived long enough to make it home so he could pass it on to one of the girls. And even on the road, when hope was at it’s lowest, he still collected the loose baby feathers to stuff into more pillows and blankets. Maybe he’d be able to make one himself to give to them.


	3. Rings

It was hard to let them go, once they’d reached Atlas and started to get settled. Those rings were promises he’d made. Bright, gleaming things meant to symbolize the hope he carried. It seemed fitting that he should replace them with black ones to show how each of them had been broken, leaving a yawning void of despair in their wake. No one questioned the change and he never expected them to. Not until a supply run one day when an innocently curious Altesian soldier nudged his hand and asked why he wore them. 

He’d had to pause, swallow down the bitterness that rose up inside him with the memories. But when he sighed out, it was with quiet words weaving a tale of two siblings, twins, and the friends they made plans to save the world with. He spent the entire trip weaving the stories of Maidens and enemies, of allies and traitors, before revealing the spider that had been hidden in the center of the web the whole time. While he didn’t admit what all Ozpin had lied about because of the decision to wait, he was able to convey just how deeply he’d been hurt by the deception. Thankfully Clover had been caring and understanding, able to tell he was holding back but respecting his decision. It wasn’t until they were climbing out of the truck that Qrow realized a gloved hand had been holding his own the entire ride.


	4. Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorkari helped me figure out what to do with this one.

Yang notices it first. How Qrow would get a little edgy, a bit anxious, and then so quietly she could barely make it out- he would start to hum. It was a soft little tune, something that she recognized but couldn’t quite place right off. It wasn’t until one night when Ruby was absently humming to herself as she got ready for bed that Yang remembered. The song that Qrow sang to himself was an old lullabye. One that he sang to her back when Summer was still alive. She could remember, just barely, him teaching her mom the words because she loved the song and wouldn’t go to sleep unless it was sung to her, which didn’t go well with the fact that he was often away on missions. It hadn’t been quite as calming when her mother had sung it, voice a little too high to mimic his tone, but it had been enough to put her to sleep, even if it took a little longer.

She wasn’t sure if it was odd that she found herself standing closer to him when things started getting tense, listening for the soft, calming tune that soothed them both. She said nothing with the quiet hum turned to barely whispered words she could hear more clearly in her memories than with her ears. And when a mission went wrong, as one was bound to eventually, leaving her restricted to a hospital bed, Yang said nothing when Qrow came. Her uncle stood beside her, hand held in his own while he checked over her injuries but she didn’t let go when he tried to leave. There was a tension in his shoulders that she knew and she clumsily tried to sing the first few lines of the lullabye. (Her lullabye, the one he sang for Ruby was different and she wondered if he hummed that one when her sister was nearby.) He took over after a few stumbles, perching on the side of her bed while he sang, his fingers carding through her hair and she drifted off, knowing that he would stay with her as long as she needed him to.


	5. Poison

Qrow stared at the flask sitting on the table. Thought of the liquid inside. Heard it calling to him. A shaky breath left him as he turned away. He knew it wasn’t left out on purpose. It didn’t even belong where it was. He wasn’t sure what the story behind it was but he knew there was one. He tried to focus on that, on the reasons it could possibly be on the desk instead of wherever it actually belonged. James rarely drank as it was, and he’d certainly never drink on duty in his office. It had to belong to someone else. He ended up facing the flask again before he realized he’d turned back to it. He tried to make his eyes focus on the metal itself to see if there were any markings that would indicate who it belonged to but all he could see was the shape of it. He could imagine the weight, the feel. Knew it as well as he knew the handle of Harbinger. 

Thin but strong hands gripped his own biceps while he stood at war. The burn was in his throat, his mind telling him exactly how it would feel. He knew the tingle that would take place just before the numbness settled in, stealing his anxieties away and silencing all of his fears. Erasing his nightmares so he could sleep again. Gods, he was so tired of the nightmares. His feet wanted to move closer. He locked his legs in place with the memories of what the kids would feel if he gave in. He had willingly sacrificed so much for them but even so he couldn’t be selfish here. He could give up the only peace he had if it meant they were happier. He could be strong enough to suffer through this pain. He had to be.

When James entered his office to find Qrow shaking in the middle of the room, he was immediately concerned. Then he remembered the flask that had been confiscated from a soldier that had been drinking on duty. With swift, sure strides he crossed the room to lock it away in a drawer. Out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind. Just the same, he tucked his old friend (pale and shivering, looking just as tormented as he did after a mission to the Deadland Wastes) under his shoulder, against his flesh side and led him off to another room for them to talk in. There was a conference room down the hall that had relatively comfortable chairs and they would pass some vending machines on the way. He couldn’t take away the need that Qrow felt, but he could help him stay strong against it. He would stay with Qrow for as long as the smaller raven needed him, do whatever it took to distract him until he was stable again. He would do what he could to help keep Qrow from failing this test of will, and he prayed that it would be enough.


	6. Flow

Qrow hadn’t noticed it the first few times out on a mission. The way he and Clover flowed together to overwhelm their enemies. It was later that he stopped to think about it. Realized that he and the Captain fought as smoothly as he and Tai. Better than he and Raven. With the added boost of having his semblance bounce off of the Atlesian, he found he didn’t even need to worry about his partner in a fight for the first time. It was strange, a blessing and somehow a curse, because even though he didn’t have to fear his semblance hurting Clover, he couldn’t help missing Taiyang having his back. He wondered, idly, if the three of them would still flow as smoothly as he did with both of them. If the two of them would be able to do this dance without him.

It was almost worth stealing another airship to bring Tai to Atlas to find out. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to though. Maybe he could talk Jimmy into bringing the brawler to Atlas to help them in the fight. He didn’t know if he could do it but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to try. He’d just have to approach the other at the right time to make the request. Hopefully the brawler would be willing to come with to Atlas but the idea of knocking the brute out and tossing him in the back without even asking was more than a little appealing.


	7. Night

Qrow sighed as he walked towards the double doors. He knew James was holed up in there, working late like he had been since they arrived but by all that was holy he was going to drag the man out to take a break for the night if he had to get a giant fucking magnet to pry him away from the desk. The mental image of him dragging James through the halls with a magnet almost made him giggle but he swallowed it down. As much fun as it would be, it wasn’t very practical so it would have to be left as a last resort. (He would absolutely do it if he had to though.) Instead, he ran through his mind trying to come up with anything he could use that would coax the overworked idiot out for some rest. 

Coming to a decision, Qrow wandered into the large, mostly empty room and hopped up on the desk, ignoring the frown sent his way. “So… Noticed a few changes since I was last here. Mind showing me around the new bits?”

James’s frown shifted from put-upon to confused as he finished the form he’d been working on. “I don’t know of anything that has changed. We haven’t really renovated anything…”

Qrow rolled his eyes, kicking his legs in boredom. “Gardens have been completely overhauled since my last visit. Don’t remember there being one of those fancy glass shield things with the curtains in them before for one.”

“Gazebo.”

“Right, anyways, those weren’t there and then there looked like there was a waterfall fountain out there for some reason…”

“It’s heated so it doesn’t freeze Qrow. Some people find the sound of running water to be soothing.”

“And-”

“Okay.” James sighed heavily, signing out of his computer so he could lock up the office. He knew Qrow well enough to recognize that the other wanted attention and would not leave him be until he got it. 

As James turned his back to make sure the doors were properly secure, Qrow grinned in victory. So maybe he hadn’t needed the magnet (this time), he’d at least gotten the man out of the office. And if he had any say it would last the rest of the night. Shouldn’t be too hard to do. He could ask about the plants that were growing in the gardens and James would tell him why they were chosen, listing all the scientific reasons about how this plant is proven to relieve stress and then going on tangents about what each one meant in the language of flowers. And when that ran out he could always ask about the stars. They’d be out there until dawn if he did, but maybe he’d be able to convince James to take a day off if he kept him up long enough.


	8. Photos

The picture he carried of STRQ when they were young was old and fading. Stained with tears he couldn’t hold back and alcohol he spilled with a shaking hand when the memories overwhelmed him. He wasn’t sure why he still held onto it instead of leaving it in Patch but he did. It was kept safe on his person, once upon a time right next to his flask, but now all alone in the pocket. Except it wasn’t really alone, not anymore, because there were other pictures he kept with it. 

Right next to the picture of STRQ was one of RWBY. It was bright and clear, clean in comparison. It gave him some hope that maybe he and Summer hadn’t sacrificed everything for nothing after all. He could see the way that Ruby smiled, all light and laughter, Weiss beside her trying to look refined. Blake was quietly standing to the side of a widely grinning Yang. He knew it was from the end of their first year only because Zwei was in Ruby’s arms, but he thought it was more fitting that way. They’d had time to start getting used to each other but still had a long way to go and that picture meant as much to him as the one of STRQ.

The one he carried of himself with RNJR in the same pocket brought up mixed feelings in him, representing hope during a time of darkness and loss. Ruby’s smile was still strong but there was a shadow in her eyes, in _all_ their eyes, that told of the loss they’d experienced. He wished he didn’t look at it as often as he did sometimes but he couldn’t stop himself. Those kids had come to mean too much to him during their travels for him to ignore them now.

He had a new one tucked away with the others. Him and all the teens together with Maria, Penny, and Pietro. James, Winter, Clover and Marrow had been dragged in as well. He wasn’t sure yet what this one would come to stand for in the future, but he knew what he wanted it to be. He hoped, as he set a copy of it framed on James’s desk (one had already been given to Clover directly) that it would come to mean something to the Atlesians as well.


	9. Coffee

The first time he shared his coffee with Ruby he’d been hungover and not thinking about it. That was on him, he admits he should have known better. Didn’t mean he forgave Tai for making him clean up the house, garden, and shed after Ruby wrecked it all on his own. He firmly denies any responsibility for her drinking coffee after that though. He’d learned his lesson the first time. Every subsequent mess was on Tai for not guarding his drink better from the mini-menace. The fact that she liked her coffee with the same unholy amount of sugar and cream (and sometimes chocolate syrup when his sweet tooth was really demanding) that he drank it with was not his fault either- not matter what the blond swore. 

He did not warp her at a young age, or corrupt her in any way and he would stand by that regardless of how many pointed looks his friend sent his way. 

He didn’t understand how the brawler could drink that shit straight anyways. Ruby was better off for adding the stuff that she did to it. If anyone had been corrupted and warped it was Yang, who had taken after her father and drank it straight from the pot when she could get away with it. He shook his head at the blond when she chugged down the cup she had just poured, turning on his heel and walking away before the caffeine hit her system. He didn’t want to be anywhere near either of them when they were on a coffee high- it was too dangerous.


	10. Magic

Qrow could feel the magic in the air, sensitive to it after he’d allowed Oz to alter him. It was thick in the air, choking in it’s intensity. He knew what this magic was, what it meant. He’d followed it time and again for Oz. He could feel a similar power coming from the female with one eye. The one that had _killed Amber_ for that power. The one that had hidden what little she had stolen so he couldn’t find her at Beacon while she tore apart everything he had spent his life fighting for. She had put his family in danger back then and he was willing to bet she was what had turned his sister so fully against them now. He couldn’t afford to let that distract him though. Not with the enemy he faced. Not with the danger she was.

As he blocked another strike, he wondered just how Raven had come to possess the Spring Maiden’s power. What she had done to get it. He had a pretty good idea. He doubted the former Maiden had passed it over peacefully, though he didn’t know if the Maiden had somehow wound up with the tribe or if Raven had gone hunting for her to get the power.. Somehow he wasn’t surprised that she’d killed for it. The knowledge made her betrayal make a bit more sense. The Maidens helped those in need. If she’d killed one for her power then it wasn’t such a great leap to think she would side against Oz, though he’d never thought she’d go so far as to side with Salem. It hurt in a way he wasn’t ready to face, so he pushed the thought down. He could think on it later if they all made it out alive.


	11. Warmth

There was something about Clover’s warmth that reminded him of Tai. If he wasn’t so worried that he’d say the wrong thing and make it seem like he was using Clover as a substitute for his absent friend, he might have been more eager to tell stories of the blond. It didn’t matter, he supposed. Clover was going to learn about the blond all on his own soon enough. He’d managed to convince James that Tai would be a big help to the fight, though it hadn’t been as hard a task as he’d believed it was going to be. Now he just had to wait for the blond to show up.

It would be nice to have some proper sunshine in Atlas, at least Qrow thought so. Clover would probably get along with Tai annoyingly well and the rest of them would be stuck listening to the two of them make horrible jokes along with Yang and maybe Nora… and possibly Elm. Whatever. They could live with it. And he could send Tai to mother-hen the hell out of James so that the overworked bastard would rest. Knowing Tai he’d drag the General to his quarters, wrapping him up in a few cozy blankets and make him soup or something homey like that. Qrow was actually looking forward to that part.


	12. Beach

The sand was as white as the snow, making it nearly impossible to tell where on started and the other ended. He’d flown to the beach on the weastern side of Solitas on a simple scouting mission for Jimmy, so he could assure the hard-ass that everything was fine and he could take a gods damned nap without the world ending. He’d sent Clover to make sure his _General_ ate a proper meal before he’d left so at least he could feel confident the man wasn’t starving himself. (Not that he could say much on that subject and James would _absolutely_ point out the hypocrisy. That’s why he sent Clover.) 

He had seen some scattered grimm slowly congregating, which was undoubtedly a problem that would need to be addressed at some point, but nothing that would warrant an immediate reaction. The beach was barren of any grimm or any other sign of life besides himself. The sky was clear as far as his eyes could see save for a single object steadily getting closer. Qrow watched it, ready to act if it was a grimm but a smile took his face when he could finally make out the details.

It was the airship that had been sent to Patch to bring Tai over. Laughing to himself he took a running leap, shifting to soar up into the air. He literally could not wait to see the blond, and thanks to his gift, he didn’t have to.


	13. Touch/Bite

There were nights when he dreamed about it. The night Tai arrived in Atlas was one of them. He remembered all too clearly in his sleep what it was like to be held by the brawler. For rough hands to touch sensitive skin. He remembered the bite mark that he’d had to hide for days after. Sadly, it seemed like he was the only one to remember. Tai had never given any indication that he recalled their night together in that brief period after Raven left but before the blond got together with Summer and Qrow had never been sure if he should bring it up. They’d been drunk after all, though it was hardly the first or last time they’d been drunk together. Waking up the morning after the dreams were always the worst. The empty bed a constant reminder that the memory was all he was allowed to keep.

Somehow he still managed to get ready to face the day with a smile ready, though a small one, for his friends and family. It had been nearly two decades since it had happened. He would get over it eventually. He just had to keep believing that until eventually came to pass.


	14. Shiny Things

Qrow would never admit it but one of the reasons he had first started following Jimmy around wasn’t to annoy him. It was because of the shiny bit of metal that moved ever so slightly with every shift in his facial expression. Qrow made it a personal mission to see just how far he could get it to move every time they met, just because it didn’t ever seem to shift when dealing with anyone else. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or not that he was the only one able to move it but he still watched it. It was entertaining at the very least and that was reason enough as far as Qrow was concerned. So he kept his eyes on the bit of metal whenever he was in the same room as James, just to see it twitch. 

Which is why he noticed the nearly imperceptible change in it when Jimmy was talking to Clover. And later when Tai got it to move too. Realizing that the other two men could get it to move, perked his interest in it even more, though he was up in the air as to whether or not he should feel jealous that he was no longer the only one able to move it. Still, it was just as entertaining and he was already coming up with new ways to see how far it could move when he got one or both of the other men unwillingly and unknowingly involved in his antics.


	15. Sweets

Qrow wondered if Tai had ever told the girls that the only reason Summer had gotten so good at baking cookies was because he had a fierce sweet-tooth and she used to make cookies to bribe him with. The book of dessert recipes had been compiled throughout their time at Beacon and after up until Summer’s death. There was a little black bird in the corner of the ones that were Qrow’s favorites. A few scattered red birds for the rare ones Raven had liked. A yellow dragon head for the one’s Tai liked. Later, small orange heads started showing up and later, small red flowers.

He didn’t have the luxury of carrying much with him when he was out on mission but he’d scanned all the pages in his scroll so he would always have it and several other books and pictures with him at all times. He was glad for it whenever they had the chance to rest in a safe house and he was able to pull up a recipe from his scroll to make for the kids. It was in Atlas that Ren approached him, asking for a copy of the cookbooks so he would work on cooking some of the ones Nora and Jaune had been particularly fond of. What gave him pause was when Weiss had asked for a copy so she could practice cooking for herself and for her team and had asked for him to help her. 

He wasn’t sure how Tai got pulled into it or how the two of them essentially ended up teaching a cooking class but he wasn’t about to complain.


	16. Charm

Clover had a lot of charm on his side. Qrow could admit that much. But that didn’t mean he was going to let the man get away trying to leave him behind on a mission. His aura was _fine_ and he did not need to be coddled, thank you very much. He had lived in the wilds for most of his life and was more than used to surviving with less than full levels of _anything_. He could still fight and if the winking bastard thought he was going to sit about doing _nothing_ he had another thing coming. Tai would be harder to fight. The stubborn blond brute had been friends with Qrow for far too long to be reasonable and he knew just how much of a fight Qrow was willing to put up. 

What surprised him was when he stormed up to the two of them arguing with them both, though Clover obviously gave the lead to the more Branwen-Experienced Taiyang, only to be plucked up off the ground. James’s voice floated over his shoulder as he bid them both to have a good mission and then carried Qrow back inside to finish his recovery. If it had been _anyone_ besides Jimmy, Qrow would have already been fighting to get free but his brain was a little busy trying to process that General James Ironwood had just picked him up by the waist and carried him off. It was _unprofessional_ and he wondered just how everyone thought _he_ was the bad influence when clearly Tai was worse, since this was exactly something the blond would have done back at Beacon.


	17. Dance

When there was a dance to celebrate the election, as per Atlas tradition, Qrow hadn’t really given it much thought. When he was told he was attending whether he liked it or not (damn teenagers), he had been determined to keep out of the way. He had _not_ expected both Clover and James to ask for a dance nor had he expected _Tai_ of all people to drag him out onto the dance floor for a couple songs. Considering the giggling flock in the background, he had strong suspicions that either they had told the three he would be attending and followed through on the promise or the three got the teens to drag him to the dance.

Either way he ended up having more fun than he was ever going to admit to any of them. He had a reputation to up-hold after all. But if they caught a bit of a smile on his face here or there, well, he’d just pretend he didn’t know what they were talking about and walk away. And he _might_ allow the kids to drag him to the next dance too, as long as the other three men were going to be in attendance.


	18. Myths/Legends

As a storyteller, Qrow had a keen appreciation of a well told story so it wasn’t unusual for him to stop and listen if he heard on being told. Sometimes he’d even fly around and listen in as a crow. What caught him by surprise was when a child had pointed him on a power line in Mantle and the only adult watching over them began to tell of a myth involving two birds who had served a wizard. Qrow had cocked his head, hopping closer as she went on to tell of how one bird flew away and never returned while the other remained with the wizard. It resonated with Qrow and he knew why.

Qrow didn’t remember hearing it from Oz _before_ he and Raven had been granted the ability to shift and now he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to ask the man about it but he wondered. Had Oz woven him and his twin into a legend the way that he had with the maidens? Or had it been from before them and he’d never spoken of it for some reason? He had a pretty good feeling which was the right one but he couldn’t figure out _why_ Oz would have done it. And now, with the wizard locked deep in Oscar’s mind, he may never learn the reason.


	19. Plants/Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put _way_ more effort into this one than all of the others put together so far. Addtionally... the notes at the end are nearly the same length of the drabble itself.

Qrow wasn’t sure which of his kids was responsible for convincing Atlas to put wall vases up next to the doors but he took it upon himself to fill the ones outside their doors. Getting the flowers he wanted to get was a bit of a task but between James and Tai he knew more than he wanted to about the meaning behind each bloom and couldn’t just get whatever looked nice without wondering if they’d get upset at some of them. And while he was out he figured he may as well fill the ones for Clover, James, Tai and himself as well.

RWBY received a collection of Aster, White Camellia, Hibiscus, Honeysuckle and Edelweiss. He placed a bouquet of Coreopsis, White Chrysanthemum, Coriander, Morning Glory and Purple Hyacinth outside of JNR’s room. Oscar got a small bundle of Daisy, Lilac and Sweet Woodruff. Tai would find Arborvitae, Magnolia, Gardenia and Yellow Tulip while James would wake to Chamomile, Nasturtium, Blue Salvia, and Amaryllis. Clover would find Angelica, Pink Camellia, Goldenrod, and Bluebell outside his door. For his own room, Qrow chose to display Rhododendron, Begonia, Red Carnation, Red Columbine, Anemone, and Forget-Me-Not. 

He’d expected the kids to change the flowers whenever they got around to going out for their own pick but he’d planned to leave his own until they started losing petals to the floor, so it was more than a small surprise to find all of his flowers replaced the day after he’d filled everyone’s vases. There were only two men he knew in his life who would have understood his flower choices and only three who he knew would have thrown them out to replace them with the ones he was currently staring at. Next to his door was a new set of Clematis, Heliotrope, White Jasmine, Violets, Pink Carnation, White Clover, Red Camellia, and Red Salvia. Plucking a pink carnation out of the vase, he twirled it in his fingers as he set out to find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY -Aster (Love, Daintiness), White Camellia (You're Adorable), Hibiscus (Daintiness), Honeysuckle (Bonds of Love) and Edelweiss (Courage, Devotion). 
> 
> JNR- Coreopsis (Always Cheerful), White Chrysanthemum (Truth), Coriander (Hidden Worth/Merit), Morning Glory (Affection) and Purple Hyacinth (Sorrow) (For Pyrrha).
> 
> Oscar- Daisy (Innocence, Hope), Lilac (Joy of Youth) and Sweet Woodruff (Humility). 
> 
> Tai- Arborvitae (Unchanging Friendship), Magnolia (Love of Nature), Gardenia (Secret Love) and Yellow Tulip (Sunshine in Your Smile). 
> 
> James- Chamomile (Patience in Adversity), Nasturtium (Patriotism), Blue Salvia (I think of you), and Amaryllis (Pride). 
> 
> Clover- Angelica (Inspiration), Pink Camellia (Longing For You), Goldenrod (Encouragement, Good Fortune), and Bluebell (Humility, Constancy).
> 
> Qrow (for himself)- Rhododendron (Danger, Beware), Begonia (Beware, Dark Thoughts), Red Carnation (Alas For My Poor Heart, My Heart Aches), Red Columbine (Anxious, Trembling), Anemone (Forsaken, Sickness), and Forget-Me-Not (True Love Memories, Do Not Forget Me). 
> 
> Qrow (from Tai, James and Clover)- Clematis (Mental Beauty), Heliotrope (Eternal Love, Devotion), White Jasmine (Sweet Love, Amibity), Violets (Loyalty, Devotion, Faithfulness, Modesty), Pink Carnation (I'll Never Forget You), White Clover (Think of Me), Red Camellia (You're a Flame in My Heart), and Red Salvia (Forever Mine).


	20. Food

Dodging around the bustling bodies, he couldn’t help but wonder when he’d gotten so used to helping prepare large dinners for everyone to eat together. It used to be just Tai, the two girls and himself but now… There were so many bodies moving around preparing food and setting the table that he wondered how they all fit in the room. It was comforting to have so many people around and as he caught Tai’s eye, he subtly tipped his head at the lost looking James and Clover. The blond smiled, making his way to the brunette while Qrow went for the taller raven, the two of them slowly dragging the other two men into the chaos with them.

They were willing to bet that the military men were either used to eating alone or going to eat the cafeteria food and neither of them were going to let them out of joining their dinner with the kids. The kids weren't going to let them escape either, if the way Ruby latched onto James and begged him to help her stir was any indication, while Nora was busy asking Clover to get down dishes that were out of her reach. Qrow went back to helping Ren at the stove, a small smile on his face as they all worked together to make the meal.


	21. Family

Family, he knew, was more than just blood. He and Ruby were proof of that to anyone who doubted. Further proof came with the gaggle of teenagers he’d been dragged to Atlas with. Still, he didn’t think it had occurred to other’s that family was not only more than just blood but that theirs was constantly growing. It certainly hadn’t occurred to any of the Atlesians. Not until Weiss asked “Uncle” James if she and Ruby could go on a mission with “Uncle” Clover and Uncle Qrow because they wanted to try a few new moves with the older hunters there to watch over them. 

The slightly lost and absolutely stunned looks on the two’s faces made Qrow fight to cover his laugh with a cough while Tai (who’d already been called Dad by… pretty much all of the teens) didn’t even try to mask his. James, shot them both a disapproving look before granting Weiss her request. Qrow and Tai knew they’d be paying for their behavior in some way when the two military men found some way to get revenge, but it was totally worth bribing Penny to send them video from the surveillance cameras.


	22. Birds

It wasn’t language in the way that humans spoke, but birds did have their own way of communicating. He should have realized that some of it would carry over. That he would be able to send out messages even as a human, that he could understand them. He’d never been more grateful for that gift when a few sharp warnings echoed, telling him he was being stalked by someone. He was even more grateful when he was able to whistle back, sounding rather casual as he went about his way, asking them to go find Clover and Tai to lead them to where he was, though he didn’t use names as the birds wouldn’t actually understand them. The brawler wouldn’t question a small flock of birds trying to guide him, and if he didn’t question it then Clover wouldn’t either not when he knew what Qrow was capable of. It was a comforting thought and likely the only reason he was able to stay completely calm when his stalker dropped out of the shadows in front of him, silver tail curling menacingly behind him.


	23. Transformation

To transform meant to change. Before he’d always associated the word with changing into his bird body. Now it had grown to encompass the fact that he had quit drinking, transforming him from the reckless, useless drunk he’d been at the farm to someone that could be counted on when he was needed. Sitting on the couch with Tai in James’s home while they told him and Clover stories that went all the way back to their academy days, it occurred to Qrow that he’d been transforming his whole life. He’d gone from a bandit to a student, from a student to a huntsman and spy. He’d gone from being just a little brother to being an uncle, a best friend and partner. As Tai threw an arm around his shoulders and Clover reached out to touch his arm, he wondered what other transformations he would go through.


	24. Trust

Trust was something that Qrow had never given lightly. It had taken Summer and Tai nearly five years for Qrow to tell them why he and Raven had really attended Beacon. And even then, he’d confessed because he’d found out his twin was pregnant and didn’t know what she was going to do. Ozpin hadn’t ever been told simply because he somehow had known already. James had taken nearly a decade of friendship and mutual bickering and banter before Qrow had really trusted him enough to confess some of his darkest fears. The reasons he drank and never stayed close to the people who mattered most to him. He didn’t know what it was that made him start to trust Clover so fast. If the betrayal of Raven and Leo had somehow created a reverse reaction in his brain, if learning that Oz had been lying the whole time made him cling to someone who seemed so honest, or maybe the incident at the farms made him realize how easy it would be to die. It could have been the way both James and Tai trusted Clover so easily, so openly. 

Whatever the cause, Qrow decided to accept it as it was. Clover would still have to earn the secrets that Ta and James knew but the shifter doubted it would take long for him to get there.


	25. Music

Tai knew that Qrow could sing. He could too honestly. When the girls had been younger the two of them used to take turns singing them to sleep. It hadn't occurred to him that James wouldn't have known about Qrow's voice. Just like it never occurred to James that he didn't know that the sneaky bastard could play the violin. Clover hadn't known about about either of them, though he did know that Qrow could play piano. Which neither of the older two men were aware of. Qrow was incredibly confused to walk into the room only to find himself the target of three stern glares. Unfortunately his attempt to back out of the room didn’t go smoothly (of course) and Tai snatched him up before he cleared the doorway. Apparently he had _a lot_ of explaining to do.


	26. Color

It doesn’t really occur to Qrow until much later than it probably should that RWBY’s colors match up with STRQ’s and even then it was because of an offhand comment someone else made about the similarity.

In his defense, he’d always seen the girls as their own individual team regardless of him telling stories of his old team, so the comparison never registered to his mind. Besides, the colors may be the same, but the people wearing them were vastly different. Meant something completely different that what he’s assocciated the colors with when it came to STRQ.

Red was Ruby’s color, Raven’s color. But while he’d always equated the color of red in reference to Raven to the blood she spilled to get her way for the “good of the tribe”, Ruby’s red had always brought to mind the love and passion the young girl could barely contain in her tiny body.

White for Summer had always made him think of her as being pure, rightous. While those could both still apply to Weiss, he’d actually seen it more as a bareness with the teen. A reflection of the absolute perfection required of her. Learning that she’d chosen Beacon against her father’s wishes made the color into a blank slate so that she could write her own destiny. 

The difference between Yang and Tai had always been a little less. Possibly because they were father and daughter and so much alike. But while yellow for Tai had always been like sunshine to Qrow it reminded him more of fire for Yang due to the girls temper and later her semblance.

He knew what black meant to him. He was the shadow, the unseen one. He was the one that stayed unnoticed and hidden away from the world. Had it not been for his skill with a scythe his name was likely to be as unknown as his role as a spy. For Blake, the color seemed to represent what she’s endured. The bruise on her soul that wouldn’t heal. Except it seemed like it was starting to. The color changing to be more like his own, but not so that she would remain the shadow. Blake was only hidden as long as it took for her to defend her team. Once her job was completed she stood proudly beside them.

So, no. He’d never thought of RWBY in relation to STRQ and when the Atlas professor did Qrow didn’t hesitate to step up and defend the girls’ right to be their own team instead of being reduced to an echo of his own. Their colors might match, they may even wield similar weapons, but there were their own people and he wouldn’t let some stuck up Atlesian treat them as anything less.


	27. Accessory

He didn’t think much of it at first. When Clover had first given him the three chain bracelet, he’d smiled and put it on over his black band because he liked the contrast and the fact that the dark color made the silver pop. When James had taken his wrist to take a closer look at the metal, it had taken Qrow longer than he wanted to admit to notice the little blue bullet charm on the bracelet but when he did, he laughed. Tai hadn’t tried to be subtle about it at all, just walking up to grab his wrist and add four more charms to it. Two slightly different yellow dragons and two roses, one red and one white. He went out and bought a purple nightshade charm, a white snowflake, a pink lightning bolt, a neon green gear, a gold shield, a lotus flower and a pinecone charm on his own. Then he went to hunt Clover down to demand a charm from the only one who wasn’t on his wrist.


	28. Fireflies

There were very few things he missed about being with his tribe, but if there was anything he truly wished he could see again it was the meadows at night in the Spring. He had loved the peace and tranquility. Loved the way the fireflies flooded the open space, making it feel as if he was walking amongst the stars. It had been years since he’d had the chance to visit the old meadows. Longer since he’d actually done it. In fact the last time he had was… before he’d graduated Beacon. He’d managed to drag Tai along when the second Vytal Festival they’d won had been at Haven. Qrow had managed to bribe the blond into going with (totally worth it, especially since the blond had been so enraptured that he hadn’t even made Qrow go through with the brib) and the two of them had spent hours outside that night, eventually falling asleep on the soft grass under the shattered moon.

He’d never expected to make it back to see them again.

Qrow also hadn’t expected James and Clover to work with Tai to use hardlight dust and dust projectors to recreate a similar experience in one of the Academy gardens for him. He’d stood for several minutes, hands over his mouth while he tried not to cry because he wasn’t a sissy damn it, but eventually the tears fell and he simply couldn’t put into words how much it meant to him that they had done so much for something so small and simple. So he did the only other thing he could think of and he’d kissed all three of them in gratitude.


	29. Nature

When Qrow thought about it, Tai and Clover were quite similar in nature. They were both warm and kind. Caring and compassionate. They were both fiercely loyal and prone to taking care of those around them. Which made them the perfect fit for him and James. The two of them tended to be much quieter and withdrawn. To give and sacrifice and work until their bodies were ready to collapse from the strain and demand. And then they’d keep going because someone had to do the job. Someone had to make sure the world was safe. He’d noticed a change in them though. Tai and Clover hadn’t been confrontational before but now, when he and James refused to listen, they fought, they argued, they refused to back down. Now when he and James worked until they were exhausted one of the two would literally drag them off to bed. When they started skipping meals, they were pulled away from whatever they were doing and forced to eat. 

And after a while, he and James stopped trying to fight them. 

When they missed too many meals and one of the two came to fetch them, they put down their work and went with. If they were working so hard that they could barely stay awake, it only took a gentle hand on their shoulder to coax them to bed. Now, when they started to get so lonely that it felt like ice in their bones, they sought out one of the others to cuddle with. It was a good change, he thought, and as he curled up into James’s side while Clover and Tai moved about the kitchen, he thought the others would agree with him.


	30. Hands

Qrow was the smallest of the four of them and he knew it. The difference was only slightly noticeable in height, he was a mere few inches shorter than Clover and Tai, but the difference was much more distinct when comparing how broad they three were to how slim he was. It almost made him feel delicate when one of the others were holding him, but the thing he loved about being smaller was that his hand fit easily, _comfortably_ inside their’s when he laced their fingers together. He thought they loved it too, since he was usually the first one they reached for but he wasn’t about to call them out on it. He’d just be happy with it and hold onto them whenever they reached for him.


	31. Free Day

Qrow trudged through the door, weakly kicking off his shoes as he made his way to the living room. James was sitting at the far end of the couch with Tai at the other end and Clover between them, his feet propped up on the table while they discussed whatever they were watching. Qrow didn’t care. He’d just spent the day flying around to check the long range sensors to ensure that they were functioning correctly and had given everything to Winter to deal with before coming here. He ached. He ached from the cold. He ached from flying and shifting all day. He ached from being alone the entire time. He just… ached. 

He stumbled over to where the three had paused to look at him with concern, he didn’t even acknowledge them as he crawled onto their laps, resting his head on James’s lap and curling so his feet were on Tai’s. He felt James start running his fingers through his hair as he burrowed in, getting comfortable as the man tucked a pillow under his head. Clover’s hands started running along his back, seeking out sore spots and working them out. Something fell over him and it took him a moment to realize Tai had pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and thrown it over him, the blond tucking the fabric in around his feet. 

Qrow was warm and comfortable and before long he was asleep, lulled into slumber by the gentle touches and the soothing sound of their voices as they quietly resumed their talk. It wasn’t a bad way to end the day, he thought, allowing his mind to drift off.


End file.
